


Wintertime Love

by AHSCovenAvengersAlliance (APC1989)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APC1989/pseuds/AHSCovenAvengersAlliance
Summary: Cordelia is surprised by Bruce for Christmas/New Years. However, while Cordelia wants to take things further in their relationship Bruce seems to be holding back. In the end though she gets advice from an unlikely source (a companion piece to Leather and Lace).
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 2





	Wintertime Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned holiday fluff/smut. NSFW

It was five days before Christmas and Cordelia Goode was in her office completing a few tasks before giving herself over to the merriment of the holidays. Grades had been finalized, the school had been decorated, plans for various holiday meals had been confirmed, and presents had mostly been bought and ordered though she still had a few final gifts to collect. Although leading the festivities for close to seventy students and staff was a tall order, she was managing it. There was only one thing that would make the holiday perfect and that would be if Bruce could be with her.  
She had met Bruce when he and some of the other Avengers had come to the school to stop the threat of the Winter Soldier and while it had taken them a few months to act on their attraction, they had been in a long distance relationship since August once the mission at the school had been wrapped up and Bruce and the other Avengers had to leave to fight HYDRA. It was true that starting out their relationship as long distance wasn’t ideal but they made it work with frequent emails, phone calls and web chats. To the world he might be the brilliant Dr. Banner or the fierce intimidating Hulk, but to Cordelia he was simply Bruce; he was intelligent of course, but also witty, sensitive, and (if Cordelia might say so) quite good looking.  
These thoughts caused Cordelia to glance at the clock. Normally Bruce would have called by now. The last time she had spoken with him, the Avengers had managed to take down another base where Bruce had to go green. On the call he hadn’t sounded too bad everything considered…tired mostly, but he hadn’t mentioned if there was another mission and Cordelia was wondering she needed to worry.  
There was a knock at her door. “Come in!” She called out and Kyle poked his head into the room.  
“Hey Cordelia, you have some visitors in the parlor.”  
“Right now?” Cordelia looked at her watch, “well I guess I can see them really quickly.” She followed Kyle downstairs to the parlor and he opened the door for her. “Good evening, I hope I haven’t kept…” suddenly she stopped in her tracks.  
Bruce and Steve had been sitting on the couch but they rose to their feet when Cordelia walked in the room. Bruce made his way over to Cordelia and gave her a kiss. “Surprise!”  
“My God! I…what are you guys doing here?”  
“We’ve taken down most of the HYDRA bases but there are still a few that we haven’t managed to track down their locations. Nick recommended the team take a break for the holidays while he continues to search and well, here we are.”  
“I hope you don’t mind me tagging along,” said Steve, “I thought I’d check in with Bucky while I had a break, though I am pleased to see you as well.” Cordelia wrapped Steve in a hug.  
“It’s great to see you too Steve. He should be next door right now.”  
“I’ll go see him, let you two catch up.” As soon as Steve made his way out Bruce and Cordelia shared a much more passionate kiss.  
“How long are you staying for?”  
“Steve should only be here until the twenty-sixth. He’s got something in DC. I can be here until the third though if that works for you.”  
“Believe me, it does.” She grinned up at him and he smiled back awkwardly.  
“So…I’m pretty sure Steve’s going to bunk up in the other house but um, where do you want me to be?”  
“How would you feel about staying in my room? You don’t have to if you think it’s too soon…”  
“Well, we have been dating for about…four months?”  
“Yep,” said Cordelia wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Granted it’s been long distance dating,” he tilted his head “does that count?”  
“Of course it counts!”  
“What I mean to say is…well I haven’t been able to take you out on an actual ‘date’ yet…” he was silenced by another kiss from Cordelia.  
“I’m just glad you’re here,” she said laughing. “If it would make you feel better though, I do have some last minute Christmas shopping tomorrow and if you want to come with me we can get lunch while we’re out.”  
“It’s a date,” said Bruce with a grin.  
“God, I still can’t believe you’re here! Let’s get your bag upstairs.”  
“I was thinking I might take them upstairs during dinner. I mean, I wouldn’t want the girls to you know…”  
“Bruce, you do realize a good number of my students have clairvoyance and telepathic abilities so they’re probably going to know what’s going on anyway.”  
“Good point,” he lifted his suitcase with one arm and put the other around Cordelia. “Let’s get everything upstairs then.”

“Alone at last, or as much as we can be,” Cordelia smiled up at Bruce who was next to her on the bed. While meals at the school were usually lively occasions, tonight’s dinner had at moments threatened devolve into chaos. The arrival of Captain America and Bruce Banner had been enthusiastically received by the students who still remembered their heroics from the previous summer. Steve and Bruce had been amiable as always of course. Even so she had slipped Steve the key to the liquor cabinet so he and Bucky could grab a bottle to drink in peace at the neighboring house. As for Bruce, though Cordelia cared greatly for her students and had taken pleasure in watching his interactions with them, she was happy to finally have him to herself.  
“I think I might get a shower, unless you need one first or…you could join me,” she added lightly.  
“I might get mine in the morning if that’s ok. Helps me wake up.”  
“Fair enough,” said Cordelia. She wondered if she should undress in front of him but ended up in her closet thinking perhaps it would be better for her to get cleaned up first and make an entrance. She selected a silky white night gown with a matching robe. Normally she used her showers to relax at the end of a long day. However tonight she found herself trying to be as efficient as possible so that she would be able to get to bed…and to Bruce. By the time she came out of the bathroom, Bruce had already dressed for bed. He gazed at her enthralled.  
“You look really pretty,” he said bashfully.  
“Thanks,” she whispered glancing at him as she fiddled with the sash of her robe. “So, I guess I wonder since you’re here, how far exactly do you want to go?”  
“I guess that would depend on you,” he replied carefully.  
“In that case…” She untied her robe and let it fall to the ground climbing into Bruce’s lap. Her gown rode up her thighs as she straddled him her lips meeting his, hands sliding over his body. There was something in her, not logical or civilized that wanted to possess him completely. It frightened her and yet it also enticed her. It wasn’t as if Cordelia hadn’t fantasized during their time of separation about what they might do when reunited, but it surprised her just how much she wanted him. Especially since in her previous marriage, she had tended to fall into the role of the pursued rather than the pursuer. It was only by a seeming sheer effort that Bruce managed to break from her passion. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gasped for air.  
“Hey, do you mind if we maybe we hold off for tonight? I’m pretty tired…still adjusting to the time change,” he said apologetically as he attempted to catch his breath.  
“Not at all,” said Cordelia. They arranged themselves beneath the blankets and she snuggled up to Bruce happily. It had been quite awhile since she had been able to fall asleep with someone beside her and she realized how much she had missed it. Bruce was solid and warm but most importantly she felt safe with him. After her ex-husband Hank’s betrayals safety and trust were things that she did not take for granted. As she fell asleep beside him she reflected how in the darkest nights of the year, it was nice to have someone to cling to. 

The next morning Cordelia woke to the sounds of the shower running. She smiled mostly contented though she could think of one thing that might make the morning better… She made her way to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.  
“Bruce?” She turned the knob and found the door locked. She bit her lip slightly perturbed that he felt the need for a lock between them. From the other side of the door she heard Bruce call out to her.  
“I’ll be out in a moment! Just finishing up.”  
“Ok then,” Cordelia replied. She sat back on her bed and waited for him to emerge. When he finally did so he was already dressed.  
“I thought about joining you but you locked the door,” said Cordelia.  
“Sorry, force of habit. One of the problems about living at Stark Tower is Tony has a hard time recognizing boundaries.” For a moment this lightened the mood and both of them chuckled.  
“Maybe next time,” said Cordelia. “I guess I should go ahead and get dressed then…”  
“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs,” Bruce said quickly and left the bedroom before Cordelia could make any type of protest. Although disappointed, she attempted to take it in stride. After all, they had a busy day ahead of them and there was still lunch with Bruce to look forward to. This cheered her up slightly and by the time she dressed most of her disappointment had receded.  
When she got to the school’s kitchen, she found Bruce chatting with Steve.  
“Good Morning Steve,” she said pleasantly.  
“Hey Cordelia, would you or anyone else be going into town today? I still need to do some last minute Christmas shopping and I figured it might be a good idea to get Bucky out of the house for a bit.”  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Cordelia replied. “Bruce and I are going into town today…we could easily drop you off and pick you up.”  
“That would work,” said Steve.  
“What if you guys had lunch with us?” This question from Bruce surprised Cordelia and left her somewhat annoyed. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Steve’s company and she had grown to care greatly for Bucky but she thought that lunch would just be for the two of them…  
“I don’t know Bruce. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
“No you won’t be. It’ll be fun right Cordelia?” Here was the moment to speak up but somehow she couldn’t, blame it on politeness and southern hospitality.  
“That would be fine Steve. We should be ready to leave soon,” she replied evenly.  
“Great I’ll grab Bucky and we’ll meet you at the car.” Once he had left Cordelia turned to Bruce.  
“Is everything ok?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I thought that you wanted us to have a date,” Bruce’s expression faltered.  
“I did, crap,” he glanced at her his expression contrite. “If you like I can talk to Steve and…”  
“Forget it. It’s fine.” Cordelia kissed him affectionately. “Just give me a little warning next time.”  
“Ok then.” Bruce looked at her warily. “You’re sure you’re ok with this?”  
“More then.” 

As Cordelia wrapped the last of the presents, she reflected that the day had actually turned out well all things considered. Normally she tried her best to hurry through the crowded malls and shops but with Bruce beside her she found herself more willing to slow down and savor the holiday scenery. He seemed relaxed as well and held her hand as they walked, carrying the bags; overall being a perfect gentleman which only served to increase her desire for him. Once she had wrapped the last of the presents and cleared away the remnants of wrapping paper and ribbon she gazed at Bruce affectionately.  
“How do you feel about going to bed?”  
“Sounds good,” said Bruce stretching. “I might use your bathroom,” he left her with a kiss on the cheek. Cordelia used the opportunity to undress and change. This time into a black lacy floor length nightgown which she hoped would make her intentions clear. She arranged herself of the bed attractively; her anticipation growing as the minutes passed. When Bruce came out of the bathroom he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
“So…” Cordelia shifted closer to him kissing him lightly on the shoulder trying to ignore her annoyance that he had felt the need to change in the bathroom again. “Do you want to do anything tonight?” He sighed.  
“I’m really sorry but can…I just may need a rain check ok?”  
“Ok, yeah…we’ll just try again later.” Bruce kissed her chastely before pulling the blankets over them both. Cordelia turned off the lamp and shifted onto her side somewhat dumbfounded. She racked her brain attempting to figure out…well, just what the hell was going on. Yesterday was one thing, there was such a thing as jet lag but shouldn’t he have recovered by now? Could jet lag last more than one day? Or had the day’s activity taken more out of him then she realized? She sighed closing her eyes. Maybe they would have better luck tomorrow.

Unfortunately for Cordelia the next day seemed to proceed in the same way with her trying to entice Bruce in stolen moments and him not getting the hints or making excuses. Thus on the fourth morning when Cordelia woke up with Bruce not there she was more than a little peeved. She took a deep breath to calm herself supposing she might just need to accept that he wasn’t the type to lie leisurely in bed. There was nothing to do but get on with the day. As she went about her morning routines she searched for Bruce throughout the house stopping only briefly to put together a plate of food for him in the kitchen. She finally found him in the greenhouse.  
“I thought I might bring you some breakfast…unless you’d rather have something else.” She attempted to offer him an eyeful as the set the plate down but he didn’t meet her gaze.  
“Thanks, I’ve already eaten though.”  
“Ok, so what are you up to?”  
“You know just working on a few things for Stark…”  
“I thought you were on vacation,” said Cordelia hesitantly.  
“I am…we are but this needs,” Bruce trailed off. “I figured I could work while you slept. I think I just need a few more hours.”  
“Well, maybe you should take a break; you know they say all work and no play…” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips lightly to his throat and her body against his. Bruce shuddered slightly as she began to unbutton his shirt and moved her mouth downward lightly biting his collarbone. At that moment Bruce let out a sound between a moan and a growl. He picked her up setting her roughly on the table at the center of the greenhouse. She moaned as his lips caressed her throat and used her legs to pull him in closer. His hands slid under her shirt fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Suddenly he stopped and backed away.  
“Cordelia, I really... I need to get this done.” She felt as if she was a character in the cartoons she used to watch on weekends as a child; especially the one where the coyote seems to be about to catch the roadrunner only to run into a wall or off of a cliff.  
“Alright then, I’ll just leave you with your work,” she snapped as she slid off the table brushing off her skirt.  
“Cordelia…I’m sor…”  
“Don’t bother!”  
“Could you just…?”  
“No, it’s my mistake apparently for thinking that when you came here that it meant…I mean damn it Bruce! If being with me is so repulsive why didn’t you just stay with Tony in New York?! Or,” she dredged up the question that she hadn’t wanted to ask but felt could no longer be avoided. “Is long distance not working for you?” She searched his face “Is there someone else?”  
“No Cordelia, God no! I just…” He took a deep breath trying to contain himself. “Look maybe we should discuss this later when we’re both calm.” This only managed to infuriate Cordelia more. Usually she was the type to be diplomatic and put emotion to the side in favor of reason but right now in this moment, she wanted to pick a fight. She wanted to scream, yell, cry, hell maybe even throw things. However she somehow managed to keep in control and simply turned on her heel.  
“I’m going for a walk…a long one.” She left the greenhouse seething with anger. However as that faded she was left with those familiar enemies, sadness and humiliation. When she had put some distance between herself and the school, she had the idea to call Natasha. After all, Natasha had a gift for understanding people’s emotions and Bruce was her friend too. Maybe she would be able to give Cordelia some advice on the predicament she found herself in. Unfortunately she quickly realized she left her phone back at the school. The wind picked up slightly causing her to shiver; in her rush to leave the school she had forgotten to grab a coat too.  
“Hey wait up!” Cordelia turned to see Madison Montgomery doing her best to follow her in a pair of stiletto boots. Although she turned and kept walking Madison transmuted so she was next to her.  
“Damn, glad I was able to do that. These shoes are a bitch to walk in.”  
“Then why do you even wear them?”  
“Why do you think? To get laid.” She leaned towards Cordelia conspiratorially. “Something I would guess you’re currently having issues with?”  
“This is hardly an appropriate subject of conversation.”  
“Why?” Cordelia sighed exasperated.  
“Because you’re a teenager and I am your Supreme, teacher, and current guardian.”  
“Oh come on, those bitches on Gilmore Girls were mom and daughter and they discussed their sex lives all the time.”  
“Yeah I’m not sure that’s how that show went…”  
“Ok, admittedly I never watched it because it seemed way too fucking sentimental and shit. But I think the point stands.”  
“Madison, we are not talking about this,” said Cordelia. Madison scoffed.  
“Fine, suit yourself.” She turned as if to walk back down the street.  
“I just don’t get it!” Cordelia exclaimed stopping Madison in her tracks. “I mean he comes all the way to New Orleans to spend the holidays ‘together’ but every time I try to make something happen he makes some excuse! And I’ve really tried to be patient and understanding but...do you know it’s been over a year now since…? And I’m just wondering if the whole long distance thing was a mistake…if he’s finding that he doesn’t feel the same way and can’t tell me or…”  
“Ok I’m pretty sure that’s not what’s happening. Nothing for over a year though? Damn, no wonder you’re pissed.” Madison glanced at her. “Let me guess you never had this issue with Hank.”  
“No, we managed to avoid that one,” Cordelia remembered thoughtfully. “It’s not like Hank ever forced me into anything but,” she shrugged, “he knew what he wanted and he could be very convincing.” She sighed. “Sometimes all I had to do was look at him a certain way and he’d make his move.”  
“Well that’s the thing with guys like Hank,” said Madison, “Give them a hint they’ll drag you to the bedroom. Hell, sometimes you don’t even give a hint. I’ve even given outright hatred to guys and they’ve still thought I was DTF.”  
“DTF?”  
“You know, down to fu…” Cordelia shook her head.  
“Forget I asked.”  
“Look, Bruce is a sensitive guy, and not like those guys that say they’re sensitive but basically are just quoting poetry to get laid. I mean, he’s ‘actually’ sensitive. He’s probably worried about rushing things, or not performing, or otherwise fucking up with you. I mean, you are the Supreme of Witches and, if I may say as one snack to another, you do have a rockin’ bod.” Cordelia chuckled.  
“You just gave me a compliment…that might be a Christmas miracle.” Madison smiled wryly.  
“Yeah, well even I have my moments of weakness.” She focused on Cordelia. “Look, the only thing you can really do is talk to him.”  
“I know but,” Cordelia sighed, “he seems to be putting up walls.”  
“Then tear them down,” retorted Madison.  
“I can’t make him talk Madison…well, technically I can, but it wouldn’t be right.”  
“I’m not saying use magic. I’m saying put your cards on the table or…” Madison grinned wickedly, “something else.”  
“I kind of feel I already have,” murmured Cordelia.  
“Have you? Because I think if you’re really being honest with yourself; you might realize that you hold back a lot. I mean you went through shit with Hank but have you really sat down and talked to someone about it?”  
“I’ve talked about some of it with Bruce,” Cordelia stated slowly, “but I suppose even then I’ve held back on certain things.”  
“Well maybe it’s time to stop holding back.” Madison replied with a grimace, “I’d love to stay and chat but I think I need to get these shoes off…not to mention I still need to figure your Secret Santa gift which you’re only letting me spend twenty bucks on,” she rolled her eyes. “Seriously, that’s not even enough for a halfway decent bra.”  
“Somehow I think I will survive; besides I’ve told you the best gifts are from the heart.” Madison responded with her usual eye roll and vanished.  
Cordelia decided to walk a little longer all the time considering what she and Madison had discussed and of course what she might say to Bruce. She was feeling better by the time she got back to the school when she noticed the car was gone. She suddenly remembered her harsh words; in particular her barbed question of why Bruce hadn’t just stayed in New York.  
“Shit!” She transmuted to the Greenhouse. Bruce wasn’t there. She began to run back to the school her mind so panicked that she didn’t think to use magic. She was in such a state she almost ran into Kyle in the front hallway.  
“Cordelia, Bruce...”  
“Oh God, did he go the airport?! Where’s the car?!”  
“Cordelia, chill Luke drove Ms. Vivian to the store to pick up some more groceries and Bruce is still here. He’s upstairs I think. He actually told me to let him know when you came back.” For Cordelia, receiving this news after the past few hours felt as though she had been picked up by a tornado and tossed about by the storm before being gently set down again.  
“Thanks Kyle, I’ll…um well I’ll just be upstairs.” She made her way up slowly trying to compose herself. When she finally got to the door of her room she paused hesitating as if she thought the handle would burn her before finally entering her room.  
Bruce was sitting on the bed but stood when Cordelia entered. For a moment they just stared at each other as if uncertain of what to say.  
“I was worried you had left,” Cordelia found herself stammering. Bruce looked at her with confusion.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Because of the things I said earlier about…well, I guess I just wanted to apologize.”  
“Cordelia…”  
“Please,” she moved over to the bed and they sat together awkwardly as she continued. “I want you, but only when you feel ready to take that step and if that means that it doesn’t happen this time then we can keep waiting until…well for as long as it takes.” She looked down at her hands. “I guess I was just worried it was me. I didn’t ever have to do too much persuading with my ex; usually it was the other way around. Not that it’s much to brag about considering how it ended up.”  
“He was your husband. I understand that you might still…”  
“No, no that’s not it.” She approached the bed and sat beside him. “I never told you about why I was divorcing Hank. Did Mr. Fury?”  
“No just that you had been in the process when he died. Guess he felt it wasn’t pertinent to the mission.” He shrugged, “I thought it was just because you found out the truth about him.” Cordelia shook her head.  
“I didn’t find that out until after he died.” She gazed at him, “I did it because I found out he cheated.” Bruce moved closer to her and took her hand.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I guess I can see why you might have thought…”  
“I don’t think I actually believed that, not really,” Cordelia interrupted. “It’s just…finding out about Hank the way I did…we had been trying so hard to have a baby. I had just gotten the news from the doctor that I would never be able to… She tried to blink back tears but one managed to slip out and down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away. “I had just gotten out of the hospital after well…it doesn’t really matter now. When he touched my skin I saw him on her and I knew it was recent…I just knew.” She allowed Bruce to pull her close to him and put her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. “I was so angry at first; I remember wanting to throw him out a window,” she whispered. “Once that faded though, I was left feeling like I failed as a witch and as a woman in so many ways...” Bruce lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.  
“He was the one who failed Cordelia, not you.”  
“I know that,” she replied, “but I wasn’t exactly thinking logically at the time.” She settled into his arms her body relaxing against him feeling wrung out but somehow better.  
“There are some things I need to tell you too,” Bruce stated gently. “When Fury told us to take a holiday I couldn’t think of anything else but coming to see you.” He gazed at her intently. “I want you. It’s just…I’ve been afraid that ‘he’ might come out.” Cordelia glanced at him confused.  
“I thought the Hulk was connected to your anger.”  
“He is. In the beginning though he seemed to be connected to any strong emotion, including lust.”  
“That must have been hard,” said Cordelia immediately blushing upon realizing the double entendre. “Sorry,” she said with an uncomfortable laugh. Bruce managed to laugh too which eased her somewhat.  
“Well not really…hence the issue. I’ve pretty much lived like a monk for the past decade.” Bruce grew solemn again. I know I should have told you. I really didn’t think about it until I got here but that first night everything just came flooding back.”  
“Tell me everything then,” said Cordelia. Bruce sighed.  
“I told you I was engaged once. What I haven’t told you is that I nearly killed her the first time I became the Hulk. A few years later when I was on the run still trying to find a cure she helped me out,” Bruce shifted uncomfortably. “We were at this hotel in the smoky mountains when we got close to...you know, but I felt things getting too intense and I knew...” he looked away his expression pained. “When all was said and done I felt I had to let her move on without me.”  
“What was her name?”  
“Betty…Betty Ross well, Betty Samson now. I’ve had a few years to get over it and make my peace though.” He turned back to Cordelia.  
“I can understand why you’ve been hesitant,” Cordelia said quietly.  
“Yeah, then again maybe being scared of what might happen isn’t a good enough reason to not move forward.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that if you still want me, I think we might be able to.”  
“How? I mean if you were so worried before…” Bruce grinned sheepishly.  
“When you left after our argument I called Tony and gave him the basics of what was going on. He ended up suggesting an experiment.”  
“Which was?” Cordelia prodded intrigued.  
“I believe the colloquial term is jerking off,” he replied with a self-conscious laugh. “The idea being if the Hulk doesn’t come out during masturbation, he shouldn’t come out during intercourse.”  
“And what was the conclusion of that experiment Dr. Banner?” Cordelia asked teasingly.  
“Well, my findings seem to indicate that I,” he kissed her on the forehead, “the subject,” he moved to her cheek, “can attain sexual release” he brushed his lips over her neck, “without any sign,” he pulled her to him passionately bringing his lips to hers, “of the other guy,” he gazed at her and brushed back her hair. Cordelia shivered pleasurably. However in spite of Brue’s interest in moving forward, she was slightly afraid that he might be doing things merely because she wanted it and she needed him to want it too.  
“Do you want to try tonight?” She searched him trying to gauge his reaction.  
“We can try right now if you want.”  
“What do you want?” Bruce kissed her softly.  
“You.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need to…recharge?”  
“You were gone for a while,” Bruce reminded her good-naturedly.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that but,” she shifted closer to him, “I’m happy to make it up to you.”  
“Let’s make it up to each other,” he whispered.  
With a wave of her hand Cordelia locked the door and she and Bruce began their long overdue explorations. With nimble fingers she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Though he might not have the musculature of his fellow avengers (at least not in human form), he was lean and well-built. Cordelia couldn’t help but reach out to touch him running her hands over his arms and bare chest his skin warm beneath her hands. Bruce leaned forward to kiss her and slid his hands under her shirt, this time only breaking long enough to lift it over her head. Once this was done, he pulled her into his lap. As he caressed her he reached behind her back and moved to unfasten her bra. However even with his seven PH.Ds this particular task seemed to leave him flummoxed.  
“Sorry,” he muttered blushing. “I told you I haven’t done this in a while.” Cordelia laughed nervously.  
“I’ll get it,” she whispered kissing him as she unfastened the stubborn garment. She dropped it on the carpet and gazed at Bruce feeling oddly vulnerable. Generally she was confident in herself yet she hadn’t exposed herself to a lover in so long. She didn’t have to worry though. He gazed at her lovingly before laying his head against her breasts.  
“What are you doing?” She asked with a small laugh.  
“Listening to your heart,” he said.  
“Any issues Dr. Banner?”  
“A slightly elevated heart rate but that’s normal considering the circumstances,” he replied with a chuckle. His lips moved over her breasts sucking gently on her nipples. Cordelia could feel him hardening. She slid out of his lap and onto her knees.  
“Stand up,” she commanded her voice soft. Bruce rose to his feet and moved his hands toward his belt. Cordelia stopped him.  
“Let me, I’ve wanted to do this for a while now,” once she had unfastened his belt and trousers, she reached up and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. “You can sit now if you want,” she said seductively.  
“I may need to,” he replied kicking away the shed garments. “I also might need a little help,” he said with some chagrin. While he was definitely on the way there it was apparent he wasn’t fully hard yet.  
“Leave it to me,” her lips and tongue glided over him before she took him in her mouth. She used her hands to caress what couldn’t fit which, as she continued to pleasure him and he continued to harden, was becoming a tighter fit. She didn’t mind this. In fact, the feeling of him getting hard for her, because of her made drove her further. She could hear him moan overhead.  
“My God…Delia,” he gasped out as he lowered his hand to stroke her hair. She pressed further considering that she might be willing to satisfy Bruce this way. However, it seemed he had other ideas. When she stopped to take a moment to breathe, he brought her to her feet.  
“You don’t want me to keep going?”  
“I think it’s my turn,” he whispered kissing her before sliding her skirt over her hips and allowing it to drop and pool at her feet. Cordelia couldn’t help but smile at the surprise on his face when he saw that she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath.  
“Why Ms. Goode, it appears you aren’t wearing any undergarments,” his voice low and rough.  
“I’ve been wanting you for the past four days. I was trying to make it easier,” Cordelia replied stepping out of her skirt and kicking off her heels. Bruce let out a growl pulling into his arms picking her up, kissing her roughly as they tumbled onto the bed. Cordelia moaned as she reached down to help him inside but Bruce stopped her.  
“Patience,” he said teasingly as he lowered his head between her legs his agile tongue finding those places that brought her pure exquisite pleasure. She tried to keep her moans soft so as not to be overheard by anyone who might be passing in the hall but it was so hard to be quiet when he was doing things to her that made her grasp the bedsheets and her toes curl. She writhed and thrusted her hips towards him so his tongue could find its way more deeply.  
“Easy love,” he whispered.  
“I’d rather have it hard,” she retorted. She had never felt so shameless in her desire. Her body ached for him to sate her lust. He shifted up so he was once again eye to eye with her. She could feel his hardness against her thigh as he met her lips fervently.  
“Give me a moment,” he murmured.  
“Only a moment,” she purred back. Bruce climbed out of bed and knelt at his suitcase rummaging through it until he pulled out a pack of condoms, one of which he tore off. He came back to bed tearing the packet open and rolled it over his length before climbing back into bed and between her thighs.  
He entered her slowly and she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him. Yet to Cordelia it wasn’t enough and she arched towards him to take all of him within her. Her hips cradled him as he rocked against her. She gripped his back barely able to control the volume of her cries as he drove into her. It was when she managed to come around him that he shut his eyes panting, his rhythm seeming to slow.  
“Cordelia…I don’t know if I can…” he opened his eyes revealing they had turned a bright unnatural green.  
“Stay with me Bruce,” Cordelia said stroking his cheek. “Just stay with me...I trust you.” The green faded slowly back to deep brown and he held her close to him kissing her once he seemed to regain control.  
“I got too excited but you kept me from turning...” he kissed her again, “thank you.”  
“Are you able to keep going?” She gazed at him concerned but he nodded.  
“I think I can but,” he paused, “maybe you should be on top.”  
They rearranged themselves so that Cordelia straddled him. In this position Bruce was able to touch her caressing her breasts and the small of her back before finally settling on her hips holding her in a way that indicated he wouldn’t be releasing her until she had enough of him. Her body began to ache and yet she kept urging herself onward until she was at the edge of ecstasy but she wouldn’t be fully satisfied unless Bruce went there with her.  
“Come with me,” she gasped.  
“I’ll lose control.”  
“No you won’t…I trust you. Trust me.”  
“Always,” he muttered breathlessly. With that he thrust upward as she tightened around him; her spasms and cries inciting him to release. She rested on top of him allowing her heartbeat settle and her breathing sync with his.  
“That was…” he laughed in disbelief as he held her against him, “you were incredible.”  
“You were too,” Cordelia murmured leaning up to kiss him.  
“I mean it though,” Bruce gazed at her tenderly. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to do this again.”  
“Well what do you think now?” His lips lingered on hers.  
“That we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”


End file.
